If You Like Butterbeers
by Sede2113
Summary: One-shot. Harry and Ginny have been married for years, and they have lost all the passion they used to feel. One night, Harry takes matters into his own hands. Oh little does he know. . . HG


**A/N** – Hey everyone! Welcome to my first one-shot. Hopefully not the last though =D Now, if anyone here has heard the "Pina Colada song" then they will know the small plot to this thing. Basically, Harry and Ginny's marriage has gotten boring, and Harry decides he's sick of it and when he reads an ad in the personals column he decides to meet with another woman. Oh little does he know. . .

Anyway, for those reading HH, I will update later tonight or tomorrow morning. So no fear, it's almost done. I just have to write review replies.

THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC

Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**If You Like Butterbeers**

**Disclaimer**: It's all thanks to JK. The song this one-shot is based on is called "Escape, the Pina Colada song", by Rupert Holmes.

- - - -

She was beautiful, there was no denying it. She had a great smile; Harry couldn't lie about that either. Yet, as he lay there in bed at around midnight, he also couldn't deny they had no more passion. When they had married over four years ago, they always had fun and did almost everything together. Making love in the backyard, watching the sunset together, standing in the rain, acting like children in Muggle London. Those memories were all so distant now; they had fallen into the same old dull routine every day. They rarely even talked now, both tired each night from work, and children were out of the question.

Harry looked down at his wife, sleeping next to him in the bed. Her brilliant red hair was strewn across the pillow, and her mouth was parted slightly. Oh yes, she was definitely beautiful. But what was beauty without their passion for each other? Maybe they had been married too long, maybe they just weren't in love anymore. Maybe they just weren't meant to be together forever, as they had planned.

Harry sighed and reached over and grabbed the paper from the bedside table. He just wasn't tired, he didn't know why. Opening the paper, the corner of his eyes caught sight of the personals column. He snuck a glance at Ginny, saw she was still sleeping, and turned his full attention to the personals.

There were too many too count. Maybe other men and woman had gotten tired of their partners too, Harry thought wryly, roving his eyes down the paper.

_Hi, I'm a twenty-five year old blonde, looking for some fun and no commitment!_ Harry laughed, going down to the next ad.

_Hey there, I'm a young man looking for a young girl. Preferably a teenager. I'll meet with you if you don't tell your parents_. Harry raised a disgusted eyebrow, thinking that that just screams out the term 'paedophile'.

He searched the page a bit more, not finding anything remotely interesting or someone he'd like to meet. He was just about to give up and admit how silly he was being, when the second-to-last ad caught his eye.

_If you like Butterbeers_

_And getting caught in the rain_

_If you're not into Gobstones_

_If you have half a brain_

_If you'd like making love at __midnight___

_When no one else is around because it's too late_

_Then I'm the love that you've looked for_

_Write to me and escape._

Harry grinned, reading the ad again. This was clearly someone who was perfect for him, someone who seemed to share all his interests. Someone who Ginny used to be like. He looked over at his wife again, a wave of guilt washing over him. He paused, debating with himself on whether or not he should do what he was about to do.

Yes. He would do it, besides, it's not like he would actually fall in love with this mystery woman in the paper. It would just be some fun, something he hadn't had in a while. Chances were the person wouldn't even see his reply. Besides, he was twenty-five years old, he shouldn't be bored this young.

Harry grabbed a quill and some parchment, leaning on top of the newspaper for support. He tapped the quill on his chin for a couple of minutes, wondering what to write as a reply. His eyes lit up when he thought of something, and he began scribbling furiously on the parchment.

Ten minutes later he held the parchment up in front of his face proudly, smiling. Though he was nobody's poet, he thought it wasn't half bad. He read it to himself in the dim light, tapping his wand to get rid of mistakes.

_Yes I like Butterbeers_

_And getting caught in the rain_

_I'm not much into health food_

_I am into Firewhisky_

_I've got to meet you by tomorrow __noon___

_And cut through all this red-tape_

_At a bar called the Leaky Cauldron_

_Where we'll plan our escape_

Harry slipped the parchment into an envelope, sneaking another anxious look at his wife and attached the ad to his owl's leg. He addressed it to the Daily Prophet, knowing it would make tomorrow morning's paper easily.

Harry let his owl out and lay back in bed after turning out the light. He turned over and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

            - - - - - - -

Harry woke up with a start; sunlight was streaming through the window onto his face, making his cheek rather hot. He opened his eyes, sighing when he saw the empty side of the bed in front of him. There were times when they used to lay in bed, sharing dreams and hopes, now they just got straight up for work.

He had a shower, taking extra-special care not to cut himself with a razor-charm. He wanted to look his best today for the woman he was meeting. Harry pulled on his dark work-robes. He got sick of them too, but being an Auror meant you had to wear dark robes. Walking out into the kitchen for breakfast, he stopped short when he saw Ginny sitting at the table in her white Healer robes, sipping on some juice. She looked up when he stepped into the room.

"'Morning," she said, looking back down at the paper in front of her.

"Good morning." Harry mumbled back, red in the face. The guilt was much worse this morning, he was finding it hard to look at her and not blurt out what he had done. He took a seat at the table, pouring some juice for himself.

"I made some toast for you," Ginny said, pointing at the plate in the centre of the table.

"Thanks." Harry said quietly, not looking at her as he reached over for some toast. He swallowed, darting a quick look at her. She looked normal, she had no idea. Harry felt a little bit more relaxed. "Could you pass the Prophet please, dear?"

"Mmhmm, here." Ginny answered, passing the paper without looking up.

"Thanks." Harry said again, flipping discreetly to the personals section. He searched the page, looking for his ad. And there it was, right near the top. He smiled and got up, ignoring his untouched toast. Ginny looked up.

"Going?" she asked. He thought he saw something like regret flicker in her face, but her must have been imagining it.

"Yes. I'll see you tonight." He walked over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He was just about to Disapparate when –

"Harry?"

"Yes, Gin?"

Ginny appeared to be struggling with herself. She opened her mouth and closed it again. "Uh, have a good day." She said quickly, staring up at him.

"You too." He whispered, before Disapparating with a small pop.

Silence fell in the kitchen, the redhead was still staring up at the spot where her husband has disappeared.

"I love you." She said quietly to the empty space.

            - - - - - - - -

All day at work Harry couldn't concentrate, he was too busy trying to figure what he was going to say to this mystery woman he was meeting. He kept trying to imagine what she would look like, but the only thing he could picture in his head was the look on Ginny's face this morning at breakfast.

"Heya Harry!" a voice called out.

Harry turned to see his fellow best friend and Auror Ron Weasley heading towards him with a grin on his face.

"Hey Ron," Harry answered, smiling weakly. It was almost time for him to go to lunch, and Ron could talk for ages about absolutely-bloody-nothing.

"You've been quiet in the office today, I've been trying to find you to share the good news." Ron said, still grinning widely.

"Oh," Harry said distractedly. "What's that?"

"Hermione's pregnant!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm gonna have a kid!"

Harry's jaw dropped. "Merlin! That's fantastic, Ron!" he managed to say through his complete shock. Ron was grinning still and nodding his head.

"Mum nearly wet herself when we told her, she says we grew up too fast for her." Ron chuckled. "The rest of the family knows now too, they're all pretty excited."

"Ginny too?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. She would have mentioned something like this at breakfast, he thought.

"If I could find her I would tell her, but she's gone out. Well, that's what St Mungo's said when I asked for her." Ron shrugged, still excited.

Harry looked at his watch. "I've got to go," he said regretfully. "Going to lunch, but I'll tell Ginny tonight." He waved before Disapparating to the Leaky Cauldron.

            - - -

The Leaky Cauldron was it's usual dingy self, but Harry barely noticed as he waited with high hopes for the woman to walk in. He was sitting at a small table near the front, so he could see the woman walk in clearly. Somehow he knew she was going to be beautiful. Harry moved the glass with the red rose he had bought for the tenth time out of nervousness.

The door opened and Harry looked up.

Oh yes, she was definitely beautiful. Long, loose blonde hair, a gorgeous figure and nice clothes. She walked towards him, smiling brightly. Harry stood up and was about to greet her when she did something unexpected.

She walked right past him.

She hugged another man and sat down with him, laughing with him like they were old friends. Harry stood there, feeling like an idiot. Alright, that wasn't her then. He sat back down a bit dejectedly, putting the rose back in the glass. This probably wasn't even a good idea in the first place, imagine if one of the Weasley's walked in and saw him with another woman.

The door opened again and Harry looked up automatically, not expecting to see someone even more beautiful. Not expecting to see someone he knew so well. He knew her smile in an instant, and the curve of her face. He knew the little white dress she was wearing, the one she used to wear for him. He knew the way she chewed her bottom lip when she was nervous.

His wife.

When she saw him she went rigid still, unable to believe it. "Oh, it's you."

Harry let out a laugh, stunned himself. Ginny joined in, coming over to him. He handed her the rose, still chuckling. She was grinning, the grin he had missed all these years.

"I never knew you liked Butterbeers so much." Harry said, feeling overjoyed. Ginny laughed again.

"I don't remember you telling me that you loved getting caught in the rain all the time." She replied coyly. He handed her the rose and she smelled it, closing her eyes. When she opened them, he was looking at her the way he used to when they were recently married.

"I still can't believe I put that ad in the paper." She whispered to him.

"You know what?" Harry said, taking her hand and pulling her closer.

"What?"

"I'm glad you did."

Ginny smiled and he pulled her even closer, kissing her nose. "I'm glad you put one in too." She gave a low chuckle.

Harry pulled back suddenly. "Hey Tom," he yelled. "Get me a case of your best butterbeer, and I'll pay you double!" Ginny slapped him playfully on the shoulder, giggling.

"I remember you said in your ad you liked making love at midnight." Harry whispered huskily in her ear.

"But it's only midday." She reminded him playfully. "And we've got work."

"We're going to go from midday to midnight then," Harry whispered again, grinning. "And work can wait."

Tom came up with a case full of butterbeer, and Harry gave him a handful of Galleons from his robe pocket. Harry handed the case to his wife, put the rose back in her hand, and picked her up gently. Ginny giggled.

"And where are we going?" she asked him.

"Home." He said, walking to the door. Ginny put a hand on his chest and he stopped walking. She leant her head upwards, still being carried, and gave pulled him into a deep kiss. Everyone in the pub, who had been watching the couple, began clapping and whistling. When Ginny pulled back she was blushing heavily, and Harry was look rather red too.

"Just like the old days." She whispered.

"No," Harry corrected her. "Just like how it's always going to be."

Ginny smiled and pulled him into another kiss. "I love you."

"Come prove it to me then, cause I'm convinced I love you more." Harry answered, before Apparating with her back to their bedroom.


End file.
